


Healing

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like coming back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

Solid heat seeped into Elizabeth's body, against her back, along her thighs. It felt like coming in after a prolonged period in bitter cold weather – fire and itchiness under the skin as tissues that had lost feeling regained circulation. Like a bunch of nerve endings that had gone to sleep were waking up again.

Like coming back to life.

Ronon's tongue teased her earlobe and she shuddered, pressing back against him, feeling his erection against her ass. He tried to turn her to face him, but that would force her to look away from the view of Atlantis before them on the balcony. She resisted, and then undid her belt buckle and the fly of her trousers. She took his hand and drew it under her clothes.

His fingers were calloused and thick and knew their target here with the same precision he showed with weapons. She whimpered as he stroked her clit knowingly, grinding down and slicking his hand as her arousal spiked and she grew wet and tight.

Her heartbeat thudded in her ears and she could feel the way her pulse pushed blood to every corner of her overheated body. Out to her fingers – one hand hanging onto his forearm, the other cupping his cheek as he nuzzled her neck. Down to her toes, which curled when his free hand slipped under her shirt and bra and pinched a hard nipple. Through her core, which was throbbing around the single finger he was teasing her with

His teeth grazed her earlobe and she moaned his name. One finger became two and she fucked herself on his hand, drawing a moan from him. Sweat broke out all over her and a tingling flush of heat and redness spread across her cheeks and breasts. Knowing she really had her city back, her life back, she abandoned caution and restraint and let the orgasm draw a piercing cry of triumph from her.

Her vocal reaction, something that had never happened with him before, seemed to stun Ronon into overload.

This time she didn't fight when he turned her. He shoved her pants and underwear down and somehow got in between her legs and lifted her without tangling in the clothing. She didn't stop him. There were so few people in the city they probably wouldn't be seen. Even there had been, Elizabeth wasn't sure she would have cared in this moment.

He pinned her to the wall of the balcony, sliding his cock into her smoothly. When they were mashed together tightly, he kissed her: slow and demanding and strangely vulnerable.

Ronon snaked one hand up to fondle her breast but they didn't separate more than mere inches. Elizabeth clung to him, rubbing herself against his pelvis as he took her hard. Feeling him moving inside her, his mouth on hers, the familiar lulling sound of the waves below them a counterpoint to the increasing speed of his thrusts, she rushed towards a second climax. The myriad lights of Atlantis seemed to double and merge as her eyes fluttered and the next orgasm began to roll through her. Her muscles clenched around his cock over and over, aching with the release.

Ronon's fingers clamped down on her hip, and he rocked into her a few more times. Her body welcomed the rush of his come inside of her with one last quiver. He groaned out her name softly, "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth Weir. Leader of the Atlantis expedition. Ronon's lover.

She drew in the clean, salty air and his scent, letting both fill her lungs. She had missed him, almost as much as she missed the city.

Only a few moments passed before he drew back far enough to look at her. In the moonlight she could see a rare, mischievous look in his eyes.

"If you think I'm done with you for tonight, you're crazy," he rumbled, his voice coming both through her ears and her chest, still pressed against his. Beneath the teasing and the lust, she felt his relief and his need to convince himself she was real and wasn't going away. Not ever again.

She returned the smile with the most flirtatious one she could. It was nice to smile without faking it. "I'm ready for anything."


End file.
